Arthur's Wild Adventures
by Sperks00
Summary: Arthur is home alone with his father. What will happen? WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST FATHER SON SEX SLASH GAY MATERIAL
1. Chapter 1

**_*Now I know I'm not the best writer, in fact I know I suck but I can't help it when I have such a great imagination to write down.*_**

* * *

"Arthur!" Jane yelled.

Arthur was in his room touching himself and was upset that he had to stop.

He climbed down the stairs and met his mom.

"Yes, mom?" he said.

"Arthur, me and Kate are going to pick up your little sister at school and then I'm taking her to the mall for a little bit, do you want to come?" she asked.

Arthur thought about it, but he wanted to continue touching himself so he declined her offer by saying he had homewark to do.

"Alright then behave and listen to your father," she said.

"Okay." Arthur sighed.

Before Arthur went back upstairs he checked the living room to make sure his father was distracted with the television. After seeing that he was, Arthur went back upstairs.

* * *

David Read was sitting on the sofa watching the local news. His wife had barely left the house to go pick up their daughter and to go shopping and his 17-year old son was upstairs probably doing homework.

As David was watching tv he was beginning to get horny.

If there was one thing David hated about the living room is that the tv only had basic cable and the only reason it did was because Jane didn't want the kids watching violent tv.

Luckily for him he had a laptop upstairs and thought about watching some porn.

As he started climbing up the stairs he remembered about Arthur being in his room. He stopped by his room to make sure he was distracted, but as he was opening Arthur's door he saw his son in his bed masturbating!

He couldn't see Arthur's dick since he had blankets over himself but just watching him playing with himself gave David an erection.

* * *

Arthur was rubbing his dick in his bed and he was enjoying the feeling.

He was trying to hurry up in case his mother came back or his father came upstairs, but he just wouldn't cum. Arthur started rubbing himself harder and harder until he saw that his door was open. He looked carefully and then he saw his father standing there watching him.

Arthur started panicking so he put his dick away and started pretending like he was sleeping the entire time but he knew his dad caught him.

* * *

David noticed that Arthur freaked out and he too was freaked out that his son caught him watching him. David was walking towards his room when he thought he should try to speak to Arthur about this mess.

"Arthur?" he said as he knocked on his son's door.

"Uh, yeah?" Arthur responded.

David walked into Arthur's room and sat next to him in his bed.

"Hey Arthur, I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be embarrassed that I caught you masturbating, it could happen to anyone. In fact it's happened to me."

Arthur noticeably embarrassed asked, "Really?"

"Yeah." David replied.

"How?"

"Well I was around 12 years old when I was touching myself one day in my bedroom, when all of a sudden my mother barged in my room and caught me. I had the blankets on just like you did, so she didn't see anything. She asked me a question and went back downstairs and we never spoken about it since."

Arthur couldn't help laughing.

"Hey!"

"Sorry dad."

"Anyways, so don't be ashame alright buddy?"

"Okay dad, thanks."

David looked at Arthur and couldn't help it getting another erection. Arthur has definitely changed so much. He wasn't that scrawny kid he was back in the day. Now he was was 5 feet and 10 inches tall, with a well-toned body.

Suddenly he remembered Arthur with his yellow sweater, that sweater he always wore after Grandma Thora had given it to him for his 8th birthday, he pratically wore it everyday in 3rd grade, then over the years he started letting go of that sweater. By the time that sweater was gone this new Arthur was here.

"Dad?" Arthur asked.

"Uh, yeah?" David answered.

"I think you should go to your room and touch yourself."

David was surprised by what Arthur just said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you have a boner." Arthur laughed.

David turned red.

"Oh, I guess I do."  
David started getting up to leave when Arthur grabbed his hand.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Go ahead, this day can't get any more embarrassing right?"

"Er, right. Well anyway, I was wondering if--well you know-if you had any tricks to show me?"

"Tricks? What do you mean?"

"Tricks for masturbating." asked Arthur embarrassingly.

David was taken back by the question, but as he thought about it he got aroused.

"Sure. Follow me to my room."

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe it, his dad was actually going to give him tips on how to jerk-off. Arthur has had a crush on his father since middle school.

Arthur remembered the days where his crush for his father started growing, but his father would never notice him in that way. While walking to his father's room, Arthur remembered his yellow sweater that he always wore everyday, and he remembered the summer when he stopped wearing it.

He remembered being a scrawny kid, and how he always wanted his father to look at him in more ways than just his son.

One summer he went to spend time with his grandpa and while he was there, he'd use the small weight room that his gramps had to work out. He wanted a new image and he wanted his father to notice him. After that long summer he returned home in pretty good shape and he decided to finally let go of his favorite sweater just so his body could be more noticeable. The day of his return home, Arthur noticed his dad looking at him and he loved that feeling. Arthur always loved to think that his dad had a crush on him too, but he just probably didn't know it yet.

Arthur snaps back into reality and notices he's already in his dad's room. He looks at his father who's on his double queen size bed waiting for him.

Arthur layed down next to his father and waited for something to happen. Finally he saw his father reach into his pants.

"Alright Arthur, just do what I do alright?" his dad commanded.

Arthur did as he was told and reached into his pants. He looked over at his father who had both of his hands in his pants and was rubbing himself, then finally he started unzipping his pants.

Arthur was lost in sight of his sexy father in his tight boxer briefs with his noticeable erection. He couldn't stop staring, and by the time he refocused, his father started getting up.

* * *

The sight of Arthur touching himself was marvelous for David. He noticed how Arthur watched him after he took off his pants. He couldn't hold it anymore. He got up and got on top of Arthur and started kissing him on the lips.

He looked at Arthur's widened eyes, but he could tell that Arthur was liking it.

"Arthur?" he asked his son.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"How about we just have sex?"

"That's fine with me daddy." Arthur winked.

David smiled at his son. He couldn't beleive how great this was going.

David started kissing him and feeling his body, while he took off his son's shirt and nibbling on his nipples.

Meanwhile Arthur started taking his father's boxer's off and touching his dick, he loved the feel of his dad's 9 inch cock.

David overwhelmed by the pleasure of Arthur's stroking took off his shirt and laid back down while Arthur kept rubbing it.

Arthur started climbing on top of his dad while taking his pants and boxers off. He got into a 69 position and put his 7 inch cock in his father's mouth. Arthur deep-throated his father's whole in his mouth while his dad made it fit in his mouth. Arthur couldn't handle all the pressure on his dick, that he started to cum in his father's mouth.  
David started sucking Arthur's juice, while Arthur began to thrust his cock into his father's mouth.

Arthur laid on his back to catch some air. David smiled at his son and began massaging his balls.

"How was that?" he asked.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Well you released already, but I still need to."

"Oh, right." said Arthur realizing what his father had in mind.

Arthur more than willingly got in the front of the bed on all fours, while his father went into his bathroom.

Arthur was still waiting, until his father came out with some lube on his dick. David climbed onto the bed and started rubbing some lube onto Arthur's ass, slowly inserting a finger at a time into his tiny hole.

Arthur flinched at the pain, but he wanted to do this. He's been dreaming of it for so long.

David finally then started rubbing his dick until he pulverized Arthur's ass.

Arthur let out a scream, and David began to fuck his tiny hole. Arthur continued screaming and David was enjoying his screams.

After a while Arthur finally got used to the feeling and started enjoying it.

"FUCK ME DAD! FUCK ME HARDER!" Arthur yelled.

"Want me to fuck your little hole?" David asked?

"YES!" Arthur screamed.

Arthur felt his erection back at full growth and was about to rub it when he felt his father's hand on it first.

"We're going to cum together, all right Arthur?" David said.

"Alright dad."  
Arthur couldn't believe how well his father was fucking and rubbing him.

"Dad I'm gonna CUM!" he yelled.

"Me too. Hold on tight."

David felt his dick about to explode, and Arthur too felt his dick about to explode, for the second time.

Then finally, both dicks exploded.

David's cock pushed hard into Arthur's ass while the cum released inside his son.

Arthur's cum exploded onto David's hand, but even then David wouldn't stop rubbing his dick.

After Arthur finished cumming, David licked his hand full of cum off.

David took his dick out of Arthur's ass, and turned his son around.

"Lick it off," he commanded Arthur.

Arthur started sucking his father's cock.

After Arthur licked off his father's cock he laid on top of him in the bed.

Their naked bodies were toching while they were hugging in bed. They were both exhausted.

"Dad, I lovee you." Arthur said.

David thought about it and strangely realized how he loved his son too. In fact he thinks he probably always had, but in more ways than just a son.

"Arthur, I love you too."

They started kissing until David looked at the time.

"Arthur you should go change, your mother should be here any moment now, and I don't want either of us to get in trouble.

"Alright." Arthur sighed.

* * *

Arthur left to his room to get some new clothes. He dropped the clothes he just had sex in into his dirty hamper.

He then started walking to his father's room to see if he needed help with his room?

"Everything good dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm finished." he said.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yeah, me too."

Arthur was about to walk away when David stopped him.

David kissed his son.

"Arthur, I want to do this again soon."

"Me too dad. But we're gonna have to wait until we have the house to ourselves again." Arthur sighed.

"Well I could always sneak into your room every once in a while to give you a quick blowjob."

"Yeah, and I could do the same." Arthur snickered.

"Well tomorrow's Friday, how about after you get out of school we go camping? Just the two of us." David asked.

"Yeah! I'd love that dad, we'll just tell mom is father-son bonding time."

"We will, but we're not really going camping."

"We're not?"

"Nope. We'll just drive an hour away from here and stay in a hotel all weeked, my treat." David smiled.

"I'd _really_ enjoy that."

"Alright then, until tomorrow afternoon, our fun will begin then."

"Yes, it will."

David kissd Arthur on the forehead and let him go take his shower.

David was excited of his future plans with Arthur. As he got into the shower, he saw out his window Jane pulling into the driveway. He smiled.

He loved Jane, but now he had two lovers.

As long as his secret with Arthur stays between them, everything will work out fine.

He started walking to his bathroom to shower.

----THE END----

_**I'll write a new chapter to this if you guys want me to. Should I?**_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several months since Arthur started a sexual relationship with his father David, and during those months they've secretly kept having relations. Everytime they had the house to themselves one would sneak into the other's room and begin the seduction. However, their luck soon started running out. With Arthur and D.W both on Summer Vacation, D.W would be home all the time and they'd have to make risk attempts at pleasing each other but only with David's consent.

One August evening Arthur, who hadn't had sex in almost two months, couldn't take it anymore so while he was watching D.W while their mother was running an errand, he decided to take that chance on having some time alone with his father.

"Hey D.W, do you mind watching tv down here by yourself while I go work on something upstairs?" Arthur asked.

"You're on Summer Vacation, what could you possibly be working on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Umm." Arthur hesitated, "Oh! It's George's birthday next week and I thought I'd make him something."

"Hmm. Okay, fine. I'm almost 13 anyways, it's not like I really need you watching me even though mom tells you to."

"Okay, thanks D.W!" Arthur yelled while running upstairs.

Arthur's father was probably asleep in his bedroom and even though Arthur wasn't supposed to wake him up he really wanted to. Besides, he was sure his father wouldn't mind. He carefully knocked on his door but no answer. He slowly opened the door and saw his father, shirtless, asleep in his bed. He quietly closed the door, undressed, and crawled into bed with him. He was about to wake him up when he decided to wake him up in a more pleasing way.

Quietly, he pulled his dad's shorts off and his boxer briefs down a bit. Arthur grabbed his father's soft penis and started licking it and sucking it until it got hard. About 10 minutes in, his father started to move.

"Mmm. That's really nice Jane." moaned David.

Arthur's eyes grew wide and he immediately stopped.

* * *

David Read was sound asleep one Summer evening when he felt a sudden rush of ecstasy coming from his penis. He was dreaming that his wife Jane was sucking his cock after winning a Soufflé competition against other Chefs. Someone's been watching too much Top Chef he figured.

"Mmm. That's really nice Jane." he moaned.

He felt it comming, he couldn't hold it much longer. He released out of pleasure and suddenly woke up becoming aware that he was dreaming. He soon realized however, that he actually did just ejaculate because there in front him was his son Arthur covered in his semen.

"Arthur! What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"SHH! D.W is downstairs!" Arthur warned him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you nuts?"

David was angry, he's told Arthur many times before that they are not to engage in sexual activities unless he felt completely safe from getting caught.

"I'm sorry! I told D.W I'm working on a project anyways so she won't be interrupting me anytime soon." Arthur apologized.

"I don't care Arthur, you're supposed to be watching her."

"Goodness gracious, she's 12 years old! She can take care of herself, she's just downstairs."

"I know that, but I don't want your mother thinking anything is out of the ordinary or she might get suspicious."

"Dad, I think you're just being paranoid." said Arthur.

"Well I'm not taking any chances, now go back downstairs." David ordered.

"Fine. I can see you don't want _me_ pleasing you anyways."

With that, Arthur cleaned himself up, left his dad's room, and went back downstairs.

David could't believe what just happened. He didn't mean to make Arthur upset, he was just being cautious. He couldn't lie to himself though, he felt great and he realized how much he's missed Arthur little warm mouth. He went back to sleep smiling.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Arthur's last failed attempt at seducing his father, he was angry and hurt at first but soon realized it was only logical for his father to be concerned and he couldn't blame him for mistaking him for his mother either. School was starting after this weekend anyways so he figured things would get easier soon.

It was Friday evening when Arthur got a phone call from Buster Baxter, his best friend, asking him if he wanted to hang out. With nothing else to do Arthur accepted his offer.

"Mom, I'm going to Buster's to watch a movie, I'll be back in 2 hours or so. Is that fine?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, but you better get back as soon as it's over because you're going fishing with your dad tomorrow." she replied.

"Wait, what? I am?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I told him I wanted to cook you guys fish this Sunday before you and D.W left back to school and I asked him if he could bring some home. I told him to take you along. I figured since this is your last weekend of Summer Vacation you and him could hang out. I don't think I've seen you guys spend anytime together at all this Summer. You don't mind, do you?"

On the inside, Arthur was ecstatic. Was he finally going to have sex with his father again?

Making sure not to show his excitement, Arthur replied, "No, I don't mind I guess. I just hate that I'm gonna have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Oh stop it Arthur, in fact it's going to help you prepare getting up early for school."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay bye mom!" he said as he left for Buster's house.

Arthur was smiling from ear to ear and couldn't even concentrate on the movie Buster rented, he was too excited about tomorrow. Someone was going to sleep good tonight.

The next morning Arthur's father loaded the car and by 6am they were both on there way to go fishing.

"I see you smiling there, what are you so happy about?" asked David.

"Just excited to finally spend some time with you." smiled Arthur.

"Me too son."

"So are we really going fishing?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well a few months ago you told me that you would tell mom we would go camping," Arthur said, "but it seems that plan got extremely delayed! Are you still keeping your promise? Or are we really going fishing?"

"Well..." David said.

"Yeah?" Arthur asked.

David wasn't answering but Arthur saw him smiling and was wondering what he was thinking. Arthur looked ahead and saw the road they usually take to go fishing coming up. He was waiting for his father to go on it but was surprised when he passed it."

"Yes Arthur, I'm keeping my promise." David chuckled.

* * *

David really was planning on going fishing but this was the perfect time to spend some intimate time with Arthur and he couldn't pass that up.

Through most of the ride Arthur kept rubbing his hand on David's lap making him feel extremely horny. David was eager to get to their destination where he planned on showing Arthur a really good time.

Finally, after an hour of driving he pulled up into the parking lot of the hotel they were staying at. It was only for the day since they had to be back home by the night but that was enough time for them.

After ordering their room, they made their way upstairs. He thought it was best to order a two bedroom suite to avoid suspicion and besides, they'll just push the beds together anyway.

After the beds were together, the door locked, and the curtains closed, it was nicely dark inside. David grabbed Arthur's hand and sat him on the bed. He kissed his son's lips gently and laid him slowly on his back. He felt their tongues dancing together, their hands exploring each other's bodies, and the powerful passion they both created.

"You're the best, Dad." Arthur said softly.

"You too, son." David replied.

They started undressing.

* * *

Arthur felt his father's soft skin rubbing against his own, he loved his touch.

He moaned as his father pumped himself inside of him, he felt complete as his father's erect penis was sliding in and out of him. He began kissing his father and held him in a lock when he felt his dad was close to climaxing. Passionately but gently, David released inside of Arthur and let out a loud moan.

Arthur felt his father's cold liquid go inside him and he got shivers. He loved the feeling.

David pulled out of Arthur and continued kissing him. Arthur held his dad tightly never wanting to let go of him.

"I love you so much." he whispered.

* * *

As David heard those words he realized what was going on. Arthur was falling in love with him

David thought about it and discovered that he too loved Arthur in more ways than ever before. He's loved him as a son, as a friend, but now he loved him as a lover.

He didn't want to let go of Arthur. He wanted him all to himself. Arthur was his.

"I love you too Arthur." he told him as he looked into his eyes.

David started kissing Arthur's body and gently rubbed his crotch.

Arthur began moaning and released in between their bodies.

They both laid on their sides facing each other, kissing each other, looking into each other's eyes until they both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Arthur and his father spent the whole day in bed talking, kissing, holding each other, even going at it for a second time until it was time to go.

"Alright Arthur, let's clean up so we can go." his dad told him.

They started cleaning and Arthur was just really grateful for the day they had just shared together. Unfortunately it was time to get home to their family and keep their love affair a secret once more.

Speaking of family.

"Dad, we completely forgot about Mom's fish!" exclaimed Arthur.

"You're right!" said David, "Well, I guess we'll just go to a Deli and pick some up. And since we still have a bit of time left, why don't we go and eat some lobster, just the two of us?"

"Sure dad." Arthur smiled.

* * *

It was 6pm when they finally got on their way home, which was good since the sun was just starting to go down

David looked at Arthur who was asleep in the passenger seat. That boy was his son and he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He imagined that they probably had the best father-son relationship that ever existed. However, his love for Arthur raised concerns too.

Did he love Arthur more than his own wife? Did he love them both the same? What about when the day comes when Arthur gets a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend for that matter? Will he be able to handle the thought of Arthur with someone else? Or even worse, what if Jane ever found out about their relationship? Would he get into major trouble or have to pick between the two?

At the moment, those were too many questions for David to handle. He quickly shook them off and just began appreciating that for the moment he had both of them.

He began to smile.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Alright, so I know I finally wrote a sequel years later but I hope you guys liked it! I plan on writing one more part to this story and I plan on making it Arthur's wildest adventure yet. ;)**_

_**Drama included.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Some of you guys have a lot of nerve to criticize the content of my story when I've clearly stated a warning beforehand. If you're that coarse to read the story just so you can complain how disgusting it is, then that's your problem. I already let you know what you were getting into. This story is purely fictional and some of you guys need to relax. Anyways, here's my last installment to this story. Hope those of you guys that aren't so uptight enjoy the story.**

**WARNING: The following story contains content only suitable for those 18 and over.**

* * *

Jane Read, who's a work-at-home accountant, as well as a mother of three, was heading to the grocery store one Friday afternoon day when she realized she forgot her purse at home.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

As she turned back towards her house she couldn't help but laugh at how clumsy she was being. Good thing she had a family that loved her no matter what, she thought. She had a wonderful, hard-working husband named David Read, who's last name she gladly took, along with three beautiful kids.

There was Arthur Read, who was now 19 years old and currently in college. He lives about five hours away now but tonight he was coming back for the weekend. It was part of the reason she was going to the grocery store, she wanted to make him a big dinner tonight.

Then there were her daughters, Kate & D.W.

Her youngest was Kate, who was only 10 years old at the moment. She had begged her this morning to let her spend the night at her friend Mei Lin's house. She really didn't want to let her go because of Arthur's return, but at the same time it was Mei Lin's birthday party and Kate was her best friend so she gave in and let her go. Besides, Arthur was staying the weekend.

As for her 15 year old daughter, D.W, she was currently in France for Spring Break with her friend Emily. Jane, David, Kate, and D.W went with Emily and her family last Spring, and had enough trust in Emily's parents to watch after D.W. Besides, Emily's parents were paying for everything.

As she began pulling into her driveway she saw a car already there. She wondered who it was for a bit until she realized it must be Arthur's new car! She slowly walked inside but didn't see anyone downstairs. Maybe he was in the bathroom upstairs she thought. She began heading up the stairs when she started hearing a soft moaning sound from her room. She started to get scared and thought that maybe it wasn't Arthur's car outside and that someone had broken into the house. She immediately started thinking her husband had been assaulted or something. She made her way towards the room.

As she started opening the door, the moaning got louder and once she saw where the sound was coming from she couldn't believe her eyes. Her legs turned weak, her heart started pounding, she was horrified. Horrified at the sight of her husband fucking his own son, her son.

* * *

Arthur finally received the text from his father telling him he could go home. He had been at Buster's house waiting for the heads up.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Buster, but I think I should go visit my parents now. I'll catch you later!" Arthur stormed out of there before Buster could even reply. Buster just figured Arthur was anxious to see his parents.

"Dad, I'm home!" yelled Arthur as he ran up the stairs. He sped his way home and was fortunate enough that no cop saw him. He was just eager to get back to his father, his lover. He had been waiting for this moment for a few months.

Arthur has had quite the sexual adventure in college, but no matter how many guys he went through, none of them compared to his father.

Arthur reached for the door and without knocking, opened it. There before his eyes was his father laying naked on his bed.

"Welcome home, son." said David.

"Oh, Daddy." Arthur smiled.

* * *

David was ecstatic at the sight of Arthur in his doorway. He hadn't seen him in a while and really missed him

"Welcome home, son." he said.

"Oh, Daddy." replied Arthur.

David, already naked, gestured to Arthur to come closer. He waited while Arthur began to undress.

His beautiful son climbed the bed and sat on top of him. He began rubbing his bubble butt against his penis and David thought it felt amazing. No longer withstanding it, he began entering Arthur's body and slowly started penetrating his hole. He had missed this so much.

David and Arthur, both lost in the passion of it all, had no idea that someone had entered the house.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Jane frantically yelled.

She had just opened the door to her bedroom where she saw her husband penetrating their own son. Her own son, with his back to her, jumping up and down her husband who was laying down naked on their bed.

She watched in horror as both Arthur and David quickly ran around the room putting their clothes back on. At this point there was no reason in staying any longer, she quickly ran down the stairs ignoring all the "Wait, Jane!" and "Wait, Mom!" calls and got in her car and drove off. What is she going to do now?

* * *

"SHIT DAD! What the hell are we going to do now? We don't even know where she drove off to!" Arthur yelled in horror.

He didn't know what he just did. How could he do that to his mother? He wished he could take it all back, he regretted every second of it now. This just couldn't be happening.

Arthur turned to look at his father who was now on his knees beginning to cry.

"Fuck! Don't start crying now, Dad!" exclaimed Arthur. He just couldn't take both his parents being upset right now, he just couldn't.

* * *

David was scared out of his mind. What did he just do to Jane? How could he betray her like that? With his own son? He was horrified for what was coming next. Divorce? Or worse, jail time? He couldn't bear the thought. He couldn't keep it cool any longer, he dropped to his knees and began to cry. He felt terrible for Jane.

Where did she drive off to? Surely she wasn't thinking of doing anything crazy, was she?

"Her cellphone!" he cried.

He knew there was a high chance that she wouldn't answer it but he called anyways. Suddenly, he heard a phone ringing from the kitchen. It was inside her purse.

"Damn it!" he yelled in frustration. "Damn it all to hell!"

"Dad, stay calm." said Arthur.

Out of nowhere, David felt this rage as he looked at Arthur. He raised up his hand into a fist and punched Arthur in the nose.

"This is all your fault, you fucking faggot! Get the hell out of here and don't return!" he yelled.

David, at last, was convinced on who he loved more.

* * *

Arthur, shocked by the pain and by his father's reaction, didn't know what else to do but to leave.

He got in his car and drove off not even knowing where to go but he found his answer once he felt the blood rushing down his clothes. He thought he might as well go to the hospital, his nose was in excruciating pain.

"So, Arthur, what happened exactly?" asked the doctor as he was examining Arthur's nose.

"I got into an argument with some guy and he punched me. End of story. Can you fix it?" he said annoyed.

"Well, it's not broken, so be thankful for that. It'll heal."

"Thanks." replied Arthur.

As Arthur was finally coming out of the hospital his phone began ringing. It was from an unknown number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Arthur, this your mother, meet me at the Sugar Bowl in ten minutes."

Before Arthur could reply, Jane hung up.

* * *

Jane had been driving around town wondering about what she had just witnessed. She finally came to a conclusion and needed to tell Arthur. She was seated in a booth by herself at the Sugar Bowl while she waited for him.

Finally he arrived.

"Listen Arthur," she said as he got seated. "I'm only gonna say this once-wait-what happened to your nose?" she asked surprised.

"Dad."

"Oh. Well, good." she replied coldly. "You deserved it. But so does he."

"Mom?" asked Arthur cautiously. "Are you okay? Look, I'm terribly sorry that you had to see that, I don't even know why I ever did it. If I could take it all back I would, I promis-"

"How long?" asked Jane.

"Huh?" replied Arthur confused.

"How long have you two been having sexual intercourse?"

Arthur, feeling smaller, replied, "Over 2 years." He couldn't even look at her.

"I see." Jane replied. That hurt.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me!"

Arthur saw that she was about to interrupt him but he stopped her.

"Mom, wait. Before you begin let me just talk, please?"

Jane nodded her head.

"Look Mom, it's no secret now that dad and I did things we weren't supposed to. There's absolutely no justification for that. It was just us being driven by lust, and it was stupid on our part. If I could take it back I would but I can't, so all I can do now is promise you that I won't ever do it again. I'll stay away if you want me to, anything for you to trust me!" pleaded Arthur.

The Sugar Bowl was quite empty that day. Luckily no one was in ear shot from their table. Even so, Arthur didn't feel it was appropriate for them to have this conversation here.

"Mom, let's go for a walk?"

* * *

Jane started walking through a pretty lonely park with her son Arthur. Since they left the Sugar Bowl, neither of them had spoken.

Finally, Arthur broke the silence.

"So, mom, do you think you can ever trust me again?" he asked.

"No." she said bluntly.

She looked at Arthur's face. It was the saddest she's ever seen it.

"Arthur, answer me this, are you gay?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"You see, a mother always knows if her son's gay. I had my suspicions, of course. Certainly thought you'd be fooling around with Buster or someone else closer to your age. Never, ever did I think you would be fooling around with your father. That's simply unforgivable."

Jane looked at Arthur, he looked worried by what she had to say next.

"Listen Arthur, if you expect me to forgive you and forget this whole ordeal, you're dead wrong. I don't care about you being gay, that doesn't bother me. However, I simply can't trust you around your father any more. Therefore, I must tell you. _Leave_. I want you to leave Elwood City and never come back, at least not to our house. You're not welcome here. Kate and D.W will ask questions at first but they'll just figure you're happier at your new place and accept that. I'll take them over to visit you every once in a while, but without dad. You are to never see him again.

You said you gave in to lust? Well, those are the consequences for giving in. Is that clear?"

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe what he just heard. His life suddenly got scarier than ever before. He was basically to be without family. The people he loved.

As hard as it was to hear all of that, Arthur, more than anything, wanted his mother's forgiveness back even if he only had a slight chance of getting it back.

"Clear." he said.

Arthur saw his mother open her arms and about to give him a hug but she backed out.

"Goodbye, Arthur. Have a happy life." she said. Arthur could tell she wanted to cry.

She began to walk away but turned back one last time.

"I still love you." she said tearfully.

Arthur stared in her direction until he couldn't see her no more. He stayed that way for a while, he couldn't move nor wanted to.

Finally, as someone ran past him he remembered that he was at a park. He looked around. It was getting dark but kids were still playing, people were still feeding the ducks, people were still laughing and enjoying life.

Enjoying life. He didn't think that was possible anymore. Not for him.

Arthur walked over to his car. He looked at his surroundings one last time. He would miss this town.

"Goodbye, Elwood City."

* * *

**Epilogue: 40 Years Later**

Arthur was about to turn 60 years old and there was only one thing he wanted for his birthday. His mother's forgiveness.

Ever since his mother discovered the truth about him and his father, she never forgave him. He always waited for that day to come though.

He really missed her, he missed his entire family.

Arthur did see his mom again, quite a few times actually. Although, it was only because of his meetings with D.W and Kate.

After his sisters became of age, his mother didn't come around as often. She wasn't ready to forgive him.

His relationship with his sisters was great for a while. They often came during the Summers and stayed with him. They thought Arthur chose not to visit home anymore because he was ashamed of being gay, but they never found out the real reason why he stayed away. After the girls had their own careers and family to worry about, they too came less. Arthur had officially became estranged from his entire family.

Arthur initially studied to become a lawyer but after finally admitting to himself that he wasn't happy, he quit law school and eventually opened up his own music store. Arthur began teaching kids to play instruments, mainly piano. He was happy though.

And although, he left Elwood City, he still had a few loyal friends that frequently came to visit. Buster and Francine. He would see them on Holidays and during vacation. They loved visiting Arthur. They, of course, never knew about Arthur's secret.

As for his love life? No luck. He didn't know if his past scarred him, but he never fully committed to a relationship. He just couldn't.

Arthur never recovered any type of relationship with his father. He never spoke or saw him again. The last time he saw and spoke to him, his father was angry and called him a faggot. Of course, he knew he didn't really mean it. He still missed him though.

His father died five years ago in a car accident. He was a long way from home too. Arthur liked to think that he was coming to apologize to him, but even if he was, it wasn't meant to be.

As for his mother, the last time he spoke to her was three years ago and that was through the phone. She called to see how he was doing. Arthur, for sure, thought she was finally going to forgive him but it didn't happen. At least he knew she missed him.

Now as he's about to turn 60 he waits outside his mother's home, in Elwood City. It's been awhile.

D.W's oldest daughter, Nadine, helps take care of Arthur's mother, she's always been close to Jane.

He knocked on the door and soon enough, the door opened.

"Hello? Uncle Arthur? Is that you? My goodness, what a surprise! Come in!" said Nadine.

Arthur looked around his old house, it looked completely different.

"Here to see Grandma Jane? She's in her bedroom, go ahead."

Arthur smiled and made his way upstairs, to her bedroom. The same room where his secret became known.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." said an older Jane.

"Mother?" replied Arthur. He opened the door and there he saw her for the first times in years. She had gotten much older, but she was still the same mother he had missed terribly.

* * *

Jane heard someone knock and asked them to come in. To her surprise, it was Arthur. Her beautiful son.

"Mother?" he said.

She stayed quiet for a minute. So many thoughts began running through her head. She started remembering everything that happened. Was she ready to forgive him? After all, he was her son. On the other, it was because of him that her and David never really made up.

They still had a physical relationship, but not an emotional one. Jane really missed him.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive Arthur though.

"Mother, it's me, Arthur." he said.

She looked at his face. He still looked sad.

Could she forgive him?

* * *

Arthur waited for an answer. His mother wasn't responding. Perhaps he should have just waited until she came to him. He never meant to upset her.

"I'm so sorry." he thought to himself as he looked at her.

"Arthur?" she smiled.

* * *

**Alright, that's all folks! I have to admit, I kind of ruined the story on purpose, by making it mushy and whatnot, because of all the annoying comments. I have the suspicion that those who complained about the story were the same people who wanted me to do more, so this is what you get, along with a short sex scene.**

**As for the ending, I never said if Jane forgave Arthur. I guess that's up to you to interpret.**

**Thanks to those who actually didn't mind the story, and were anxious for the next chapter. Only reason I finished it.**

**You all have a wonderful day now! :)**


End file.
